Le jeu des expressions
by Kyoruga
Summary: Midorima propose un jeu basé sur les expressions. Mais il ne se serait jamais douté que ça serait la corne d'abondance de la bêtise de certaines personnes connes comme un manche !
_Mon premier OS ! Avec le jeu des expressions ce coup-ci ! Car ces bonnes vieilles expressions, comment on pourrait s'en passer ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire laquelle vous avez le plus aimée ! J'avoue que pour certaines, je suis allé chercher loin !_

* * *

— **Ça vous dirait qu'on fasse un jeu ?** _demanda Kise._

Ce dernier était venu de bon matin chez Kagami avec le reste de la Kiseki no Sedai dans le but de passer une journée entière ensemble. Dès le matin, ils étaient tous allés faire un match de street basket en trois contre trois avec un remplaçant. Il y avait eu trois matchs. Les deux capitaines pour les équipes avaient été Akashi d'un côté et Midorima pour l'autre. Les joueurs qui composaient les équipes étaient tirés au sort. Pour le premier match cela avait été pour l'équipe d'Akashi, Kagami et Kise. Et pour Midorima, Aomine et Kuroko. C'était un match à vingt points. L'équipe de Midorima avait gagner le premier match sur un score de vingt à dix-huit. Par la suite, l'équipe d'Akashi fut composée de Murasakibara et Kuroko et pour Midorima de Aomine et Kagami. L'équipe d'Akashi avait alors gagné sur un score de vingt à treize. Et la dernière équipe fut constituée pour Akashi d'Aomine et Kise contre Midorima, Kagami et Murasakibara. Et ce fut Akashi qui gagna vingt à dix-neuf.

Ensuite, tout le monde était revenu vers quatorze heures chez Kagami qui s'était mis immédiatement à la cuisine avec l'aide de Kise bien que ce dernier manqua de faire tout exploser en mettant à fond le gaz. L'as de Seirin avait cuisiner d'énormes boulettes de riz avec de l'omelette. C'était délicieux bien évidement. Et maintenant vers quinze heures, personne ne savait trop quoi faire. Kuroko et Akashi lisaient, Kagami regardait un magazine de basket, Aomine un magazine de Mai-chan, Kise regardait ses messages, Murasakibara mangeait une sucette et Midorima lisait lui aussi. C'était calme mais assez ennuyant jusqu'à ce que Kise ne propose son idée.

— **Ce serait une bonne idée.** _approuva Akashi_ **. Mais quelle sorte de jeu ?**

 **— Je ne sais pas.** _avoua le mannequin._ **Je te laisse décider, Akashicchi.**

 **— J'ai peut-être une idée.** _dit Midorima._ **Une sorte de jeu de devinettes.**

 **— Des devinettes ?** _répéta Murasakibara._ **Mais c'est chiant ça !**

 **— Je vous explique le principe: quelqu'un va dire un début d'expression et la personne concernée doit trouver la fin.**

 **— Ça n'a pas l'air trop mal.** _dit Akashi._ **On va faire ça alors. Tu peux juste commencer pour qu'on voit un peu comment ça se joue ?**

 **— Bien. On va commencer avec toi. Voici le début de l'expression: après la pluie...**

 **— Le beau temps.** _répondit le rouge magenta._

 **— Bien. Donc Akashi a bien répondu à la question donc il gagne un point. Le jeu prend fin quand toutes les expressions qu'on connaît seront passées. Celui qui marque le plus de points à gagner. dit le vert. C'est partit. Akashi, choisit quelqu'un et pose un début d'expression.**

 **— D'accord. Kise, Il pleut...**

— **De l'eau ?** _fit le blond._

 **— Non on dit des cordes.** _dit Midorima_ **. Pas de point pour toi. Choisit quelqu'un maintenant.**

 **— OK. Kurokocchi, euh attend une seconde... Ah ! Noir comme...**

 **— Dans un four.** _répondit sans hésitation le sixième joueur de Teiko._

 **— Oui. Un point.** _fit Midorima._

 **— Kagami-kun, on dit qu'il fait un froid de...**

 **— Heu de poulet ?**

 **— De... poulet ?** _répéta Kise._ **C'est bizarre ce que tu viens de dire Kagamicchi.**

 **— On dit de canard.** _dit Midorima en levant les yeux au ciel._

 **— Oh ça va hein !** _s'exclama le rouge foncé_ **. Ahomine, on dit... euh... Chaud comme...**

Aomine soupirait et réfléchissait un instant avant de dire:

— **Je sais pas moi ! On va dire chaud comme euh... ma bite.**

Un gros blanc s'installa suite à la déclaration de l'as de Touou. Puis Kagami s'écria:

— **T'es dégueulasse, sérieux ! Tu aurais pus trouver autre chose !**

 **— Aominecchi, tu es vraiment un obsédé ! cria Kise.**

 **— N'importe quoi...** _murmura Midorima qui ne semblait pas en revenir de la stupidité d'Aomine._ **On dit chaud comme la braise !**

 **— Ah bah je ne le savais pas. Murasakibara, euh... Ah j'ai pas d'expression moi ! Ah si peut-être une en fait ! On dit que c'est tiré par...**

 **— La queue.** _répondit aussitôt le violet._

 **— Pervers numéro deux !** _s'exclama Kagami alors qu'Aomine explosait de rire._

 **— Mais quoi ? Nous n'avons pas une queue nous ! Pourquoi tu me traite de pervers, Kaga-chin ?** _demanda le géant qui n'avait pas comprit._

— **T'occupes pas d'eux, Murasakibara.** _dit froidement Midorima._ **On dit tiré par les cheveux.**

 **— Ah d'accord ! Alors Mido-chin... On dit laisse...**

 **— Tomber.** _dit aussitôt le vert._

 **— Nan Mido-chin. La réponse est béton !**

 **— Laisse béton ? D'où il sort une telle expression qui n'est presque plus utilisée ?** _se demanda Kise._

 **— C'est Muro-chin qui m'a expliqué le sens de ce truc quand la coach a dit ça l'autre jour.** _expliqua le violet._

 **— Ha bah je comprend mieux maintenant !** _soupira Kagami._

Midorima quand à lui soupira et dit:

— **Prenons des expressions encore utilisées sinon ça n'ira pas. Et puis laisse béton et laisse tomber sont des synonymes alors on va dire que j'ai le point. Akashi, on dit pierre qui roule...**

 **— Ramasse pas de mousse.** _répondit le rouge._

 **— Oui. Un point pour toi.**

 **— Kuroko, on dit mariage pluvieux...**

 **— Mariage heureux.**

 **— Oui un point.**

 **— Murasakibara-kun, on dit on n'est pas sortit...**

 **— Du magasin de bonbons.**

 **— What fuck ?!** _s'écria Kagami._ **Du magasin de bonbons ?!**

 **— Laisse béton, Kagami. fit Kise. C'est Murasakibaracchi après tout.**

 **— Oï Kise ! Pourquoi t'utilises cette expression maintenant ?** _demanda Aomine qui s'était remit de son fou rire._

 **— J'aime bien cette expression.** _répondit le blond._

— **On se passera de ça !** _s'écria Midorima._ **Bon, va-y, Murasakibara.**

 **— Mais j'ai pas d'idée d'expression moi !** _se plaignit le violet._

 **— Je vais t'en donner une.** _fit Akashi._

 **Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du géant qui hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Aomine.**

 **— Mine-chin, on dit blanc comme...**

 **— Neige. C'est facile ça.** _fit le bleu foncé_ **.**

 **— Un point pour toi.** _dit Midorima._

 **— Bakagami, on dit qui va à la chasse...**

 **— Va chasser. Et arrête de m'appeler Bakagami !**

 **— Dans la logique oui mais dans le cas présent il perd sa place.** _fit le vert._

— **Kise, on dit rusé comme...**

 **— Un renard. C'est super simple ça ! Midorimacchi, on dit malin comme...**

 **— Un singe. Kuroko, on dit rouge de...**

 **— Colère. Akashi-kun. On dit que quand les chiens aboient...**

 **— La caravane passe. Midorima, on dit qu'on ne fait pas avancer...**

 **— Le schmilblick. Aomine, on dit couper...**

 **— Le gaz.**

 **— Le sifflet. Pourquoi le gaz ?** _fit le vert._

 **— C'est important de fermer le gaz non ? Murasakibara on dit se prendre un...**

 **— Râteau. Kaga-chin, on dit prendre...**

 **— La mouche. Kuroko, on dit point**

 **— Barre. Midorima-kun, on dit qu'on n'attache pas son chien avec...**

 **— Des saucisses. Murasakibara, on dit on boit un coup ou...**

 **— On mange des bonbons ?**

 **— Mais non, bon sang ! Tu as quoi avec les bonbons aujourd'hui ?! La réponse est, Aomine et Kagami on ne crie pas et on ne rigole pas, on boit un coup ou on s'encule.**

 **— Hein ?! Ça sort d'où ça ?!** _s'exclama Aomine soudainement très intéressé._

 **— C'est quand, par exemple, un ordinateur met du temps à charger, et bien on va dire cette expression assez vulgaire je dois dire.** _expliqua Akashi._ **Murasakibara, demande ceci...**

Il murmura autre chose à l'oreille du violet qui s'empressa de demander à Kagami:

— **Kaga-chin, on dit avoir l'estomac dans...**

 **— Les talons. Kise, on dit par-dessus...**

 **— Le mur ?**

 **— Mais non !** _s'exclama Midorima._ **La jambe !**

 **— Rah ! Kurokocchi, on dit de longue...**

 **— Haleine. Akashi-kun, on dit faire le coup...**

 **— Du père François. Aomine, on dit une nuit...**

 **— Blanche. Murasakibara on dit sortir de...**

 **— Chez soi.**

 **— Ses gonds !** _cria Midorima._

 **— Pas la peine de crier, Mido-chin. Mido-chin, on dit avoir un appétit...**

 **— D'ogre. Kagami, on dit soûl comme...**

— **Heu comme le voisin ?**

 **— Un polonais ! Non mais tu le fais exprès où quoi ?!** _manqua de s'étrangler Midorima tandis qu'Aomine hurlait de rire derrière avec Kise._

 **— C'est bon pas la peine de crier ! Kise, on dit vieux comme...**

 **— Le monde. Aominecchi, on dit boire un...**

 **— Verre. Bakagami on dit con comme...**

 **— Toi.**

 **— Pardon ?! Attends un peu toi !** _s'écria le bleu foncé._

Il sortit son téléphone et regarda un site d'expression en vitesse avant de balancer:

— **Midorima ! Compte le nombre de points entre lui et moi ! Bakagami on dit sourd comme...**

 **— Un pot ! Ahomine, on dit mystère et...**

 **— Fromage râpé on va dire ! Bakagami, on dit motus et...**

 **— Va te faire ! Ahomine, on dit que c'est partit en...**

 **— Couilles ! Bakagami, on dit muet comme...**

 **— Un pantin ! Ahomine, on dit...**

 **— C'est partit en live...** _murmura Kise._

 **— Ça oui.** _avoua Kuroko._

 **— Je regrette d'avoir choisis ce jeu...** _fit Midorima._

 **— Enfin, on peut dire qu'ils s'entendent comme chien et chat ces deux-là.** _termina Kuroko._

Un léger éclat de rire secoua les autres devant la blague que le bleu clair venait de faire, très bien choisie dans ce contexte. Et oui, cette expression collait magnifiquement bien à Kagami et Aomine. Comme quoi qui se ressemble ne s'assemble pas toujours !


End file.
